Just a little dungeon fun
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Celes and Kyouko just had to stop in that village on their spring vacation… Celegiri fic!


_**I, in no way shape or form, own Dangan Ronpa. Simply the plot of this fic**_ _ **.**_

 _ **So, yeah, I'm definitely into Celegiri, and I'm probably giving away my identity to a few people who didn't know I was me until now. But here you are, alligators. Welcome to the Army, everyone.**_

* * *

"I can't believe you got us into this mess." Kyouko sighed, rubbing the chains on her wrists together in an effort to get them to chip.

"How can you be pinning this on me?" Celes huffed, scraping her own chains against the stone walls around them. "I'm not the one that offered to check out the gross dead body for the mortician. I told you these people were primitive."

"Yes, they are primitive." Kyouko agreed. "Which is why getting their butts kicked in cards and stones by a woman is a big red flag. Now they think we're witches. And it doesn't help that you actually _look_ like a witch."

"Hmph!" Celes huffed. "You always say that you enjoy my style of dress. When we first met, you said you found it alluring and romantic. You wanted to strip every bit of clothing piece by piece so you could admire the beauty of the outfit as well as the beauty beneath. You even let me keep my hair curled into the drills when we-."

"That's enough, thank you." Kyouko's cheeks held the hints of a blush and Celes could spot it, even in the dimness of the dungeon they were currently in. The Goth girl grinned, her teeth glinting in the candlelight as she slammed her wrists into the stones.

"Why, Kyouko!" she chirped. "Not thinking naughty thoughts of me while we're both chained, are you? Surely you're not thinking of right here in this dungeon-."

"Celes, no." Kyouko ordered. "The last thing we need is for them to have another reason to burn us or hang us or whatever they plan to do."

Celes sighed and continued rubbing and smacking the chains on the walls, hoping to chip the metal before chipping the stone. Kyouko was having little luck as well, her mind running through all of the possibilities. Glancing to one of the torches on the wall, the purplette's mind began working in hyper drive.

 _If I could reach the torch, I might be able to heat the metal of the chains enough to make them more susceptible to pressure. If that happens, I can break free and figure out a way to free Celes as well._ Nodding to herself, the detective, made her way to one of the torches, straining herself as she tried reaching for the torch. It was too high for her chained hands to reach and Kyouko tried thinking of a different way to grab it.

Noticing that the torch wasn't too much higher than herself, the purplette resigned herself to her fate and stood on the tips of her toes, heels aiding in her quest. Tilting her head to the side, Kyouko attempted to latch onto the torch. Her teeth slipped the first time and slammed together painfully with a slight _chink_ sound, pain ringing through her entire jaw. Grunting, the purplette tried a few more times, working feverishly to reach her only possible source of help.

Celes stopped to watch her girlfriend work and was fascinated as the pearly whites finally closed around the handle of the torch. Kyouko gently lifted it from the bracket and brought it down to her hands, gasping from the exertion. Her brunette companion let out a low admiring whistle and Kyouko shot her a rare smile.

With the torch now in hand, Kyouko held it to a part of the chains, waiting for the metal to begin turning red. Celes watched her work, wondering if this plan would actually succeed before these villagers decided on what to do with them. Sweat was beginning to form on Kyouko's forehead as the purplette bit her lip in frustration, waiting for the metal to heat up.

After what felt like days, the metal was finally hot enough and Kyouko wasted no time in slamming her chains against the walls a few times. It took several hits before the chains finally snapped and shattered against the stone wall. Kyouko breathed a sigh of relief and rushed over to her girlfriend, still panting from exertion once more.

Celes watched the sweat collect into her girlfriend's black tank top and she wondered how far it would go down. She licked her lips as Kyouko worked her detective magic on her chains and shattered them without use of the heat. Celes would ask her how she did that later; for now, the pair of them needed to find a way out of the dungeon hole they had found themselves in.

Racing up the stairs, the pair paused often, checking to see if guards or someone would be coming to check on them. There was no one in sight as far as they could tell, so the trip to the door was no hindrance. Kyouko tried it and found it lock. With an exasperated sigh, she turned to her girlfriend. Celes giggled softly and removed one of the many pins in her hair, stepping up the door and beginning to work the lock. After several long minutes of painful anticipation, Kyouko finally heard a loud click and glanced down to see Celes smiling up at her triumphantly.

"Let's get out of here." she purred. "There are so many things I want to do to you-."

"Celestia, _no_." Kyouko stepped out before Celes, being more capable of protecting herself than her girlfriend. Glancing around the door, she found the entire room beyond dark, but once her eyes adjusted, she didn't spot any familiar shapes in the shadows. Motioning to Celes, the purplette took a few steps into the darkness to be certain no danger lie ahead. When nothing happened, she gave her girlfriend the affirmative and the pair exited the dungeon, making their way for the door.

Suddenly, a blinding light filled the room, causing Kyouko to step protectively in front of Celes, lavender eyes searching around for danger. What they found instead was a group of villagers beaming at them with their friends. Celes glanced around in confusion as Kyouko continued assessing the situation for danger, her body completely on high alert.

"What's going on?" Celes asked curiously. In actuality, she was highly infuriated and was waiting for the right moment to set Kyouko loose.

"We wanted to surprise you." Makoto chuckled, taking a step forward. A warning growl from Kyouko kept him in place and he cleared his throat nervously. "You two deserved a vacation and we weren't sure how to give you a proper one. So, we took you on the bus for a day or two, pretended like we ran out of gas and set this whole thing up while you two were sleeping. The villagers were really happy to join in, since they didn't get visitors very often."

Red eyes narrowed just slightly as Celes said, "This… was all… one elaborate trick to get Kyouko and I to spend time with each other and relax?"

"That is correct." Kiyotaka replied proudly.

Celes hummed in thought a moment before putting a calming hand on her girlfriend's shoulder. "Well, since you made us go through all that trouble, I think you owe us."

Makoto stared at her and Sayaka asked, "What do you mean?"

Red eyes glinted dangerously despite the ever present smile staying on pale pink lips. "I think the rest of you ought to stay away from that dungeon for a bit until I call one of you down there, am I understood?"

"Why on earth would you want to go back?" Hifumi scratched his head in utter bemusement.

"Just. Don't. Interrupt." Celes ordered, beginning to guide the still wired Kyouko back down the stairs. As the door shut behind them, the incredulous group outside heard a devilish chuckle and the unmistakable sound of Celes practically purring,

"Celes, _yes!"_

* * *

 ** _I love these two nerds. Hope you enjoyed reading. Please note I did this at four in the morning (which is when I do most of my good writing), so all mistakes are totally my fault. Drop me a review for me!_**


End file.
